Twisted Fates
by J.H. STAR
Summary: Three souls, three minds, three separate and opposing forces. Their fates will be thrusted into each other’s hands, whether they liked it or not. Her/D* romance after first few chap.
1. Prologue: Every good story has one?

Twisted Fates  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for all of the chapters that follows - I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter that are included in this story. However, I do own some of the characters that I made up and the plot of the story. Please don't sue me because I don't have a cent to pay you. I also don't own any of the songs that I might take or quotes so please don't sue me for that either but I do own the original songs that I make up. J.K. Rowling owns basically everything that isn't made up.  
Prologue - Every good story has one?  
  
Ah. Yes, the prologue. Every good story must have a prologue. If this wasn't here, you wouldn't understand the story at all. Every story needs three things, a good prologue, a good beginning sentence (one that wraps around your mind, not daring to let go), and a good ending, well, of course not all endings are "good" as you will find out. In fact, this story's ending is not very good at all. It leaves some shocked but every word of the ending will be taken with great care. For, the last words will not turn out to be, "And they lived happily ever after". What exactly are the last words, you ask? Well, not even I know that yet, but all will revel itself in due course.  
  
Now back to what I was saying. Every good story must have a prologue. And this one begins here. In the mist of things, three unexpected souls will come together. Yes, it's fate, it's what the cruel fate has in store. But wait, there must be a mistake in here for the results are not so disastrous. Of course you can't take this as something good but it means there might not be something bad. Three souls pulled from the normal routine, from the rotation that has served destiny so well yet they are out of place. These three, are all girls, no by the end they will be women. Their fates will be thrusted into each other's hands, whether they liked it or not.  
  
The beginning of the end will start now, and fate is forever thrown off course.  
  
Three souls, three minds, three separate and opposing forces. What will be come of them?  
  
The first has beauty and brings beauty but is forever mysterious to those who seek her. The second is shy but witty, her looks are plain yet she has a sort of charm about her. The third is sly, deceiving yet she's soft and can be quite vulnerable when alone.  
  
Who will save them from cruel fate? What can save them?  
  
The end is near as I begin to tell of this story.  
  
The story of three.  
  
The story of fate .  
  
A simple tale.  
  
My simple tale.  
  
Cross the boundaries now if you dare. Open the door in front of you. Yes, those strong wooden doors that lead no doubt to the Great Hall in Hogwarts but it also will led to the beginning of the end.  
  
Enter .  
  
if . you . dare......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Author's Notes:  
  
I know the prologue is short but the first chapter will be better. But I must warn you now, if you are a person who loves happy endings, a person who likes to hear about good and happy things, this dark tale is not for you. But, if you are curious and you too, are mysterious, witty and sly, you may find yourself being warped into the tale itself.  
  
Read this at your own risk for it contains dark things that are not for children. Dark, dark, secrets...  
  
J.H. STAR  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review to tell me your opinions!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Twisted Fates  
  
Chapter 1 - And so it begins.  
  
So, you have decided to open the door. Good, I knew that you were ready, I could tell from that look in your eyes. Now, the true story begins. Behold, the light, the story, the tale, it's waiting for you. Just step into it now.  
  
Once upon a time.  
  
A girl with dark brown hair ran down the halls of the school. Where am I? she wondered. A moment later she realized and breathed one word. Hogwarts  
  
At this very moment on the other side (well maybe not exactly, but close enough) of the earth, a girl laid awake in bed. Her swift black hair fell around her shoulders as she walked up from the room and onto the balcony. She looked on with her dull black eyes as if hoping for something. Then she muttered one word as something swooped down in the dead of the night. Hogwarts  
  
Yes, the scenes have changed again now. We are now in the bedroom of a blond girl this time. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement until she spotted something out her windows. The dark night revealed a light brown owl flying down. She gasped. Then, the mark was clear again. There on the letter the owl had. She grasped it tightly as she thought of only one thing. Hogwarts  
  
~~~~ 1 ~~~~  
  
Going back to the first girl, the one with the dark brown hair. You do remember her don't you? Good, now, the story truly begins.  
  
The girl sat up in bed, beads of sweat were on her forehead. Yes, it was unmistakable. She had been in Hogwarts in her dream. But, why. Was is a sign that she must go back instead of running like she had planned? She did not know. A second later, a light brown owl swooped down to the window tapping it softly. The girl walked over and took the letter. The owl was beautiful, a light brown color with dark brown spots on it's fur. After getting a treat, the owl flew away. Disappearing into the blinding moonlight. The girl took one look at the letter and knew that her dream was indeed a sign. Hadn't she already told Dumboldore that she didn't want to return? Hadn't he say it was ok? The mark on the letter was the mark of Hogwarts. She opened the letter in haste causing a red drop of blood to fall from her fingers where the paper had cut it. She was too anxious to notice however. She had an urge to rip open the letter but fought against it and took care with the envelope. The long piece of paper unrolled from inside the envelope and the girl looked at it. Her dark cinnamon eyes flashed as she read it quickly. Then, she sat down on the bed trying to comprehend what the letter had stated.  
  
^^^^^ 2 ^^^^^  
  
The second girl. Yes, the one with the black hair and dull eyes. Her. We are back there now. Do you see her? Can you tell her charm? The way she moves, the way her hair swings from side to side so swiftly.  
  
The girl looked up muttering under her breath. She was now in America. She was visiting her cousin in California. A cousin who had no idea she posses magic. All the same, the owl had found her. It was a furry little thing, a brown owl, and it also had dark brown spots on it. She took out a owl treat in her pocket and gave it to the furry owl as it gave her the letter. Almost immediately, the owl flew away. Ah. Hogwarts. The only place where it's truly safe the girl thought. She gave a sudden shudder as she remembered the things that had happened the past year. The ball, she was at the Christmas ball, and she was with someone who was in danger every moment of his life. She knew what that felt like. She knew the pain, the loneliness, and the fright that someone you loved might get hurt. Yes, someone she loved did get hurt. The champion from Hogwarts. You've guessed it. Cedric.  
  
The girl had a small grin as she thought of him. Now, her thoughts went back to the warning she had predicted. The warning the seer had told her. With a sigh. She gave up, still unable to figure out the warning's meaning.  
  
The girl walked away and dropped a piece of crumpled paper on the balcony as she slipped into the room gracefully with the letter.  
  
Cho Chang Your Fortune is clear  
  
You are destined for greatness. Yet you are afraid. I cannot tell you to take the fear away. For more fear lies ahead. Just remember this word of warning.  
  
Isknone Isoluati Kentine Smenthg, Thesna Sheign Skle Skne. Ksow Nkeid Slwoeit Leinskd, Shenkslme Nsewns Leiwoind.  
  
Can you read that? No. I didn't think so. It's in the old language. Barely anyone knew how to speak the old language. There are only three people at Hogwarts that can speak it. Well, have you guessed who they are yet? The three girls in this story. They can speak it.  
  
Do not fear though, for soon enough you will find out it's meaning too . . .  
  
**** 3 ****  
  
Have you figured out that puzzle yet? No worries. You can go back to it later. Now, we must move on to the last girl. The one with blond hair. Her eyes shining. Now, from what you know, from year five, you probably think she's a wretched girl. but then again, looks have always been deceiving.  
  
The blond sneered at the owl and said Shoo! But then, her looks softened and gave it a treat before sending it off. The light brown owl flew away in the other direction and it's dark brown spots stood out in the light. The blond girl's expression softened as she looked at the letter the owl had dropped on the floor. She picked it up staring at it and wondering what it was doing there so early. It wasn't time to go back now was it? After what she had done last year, she doubt many people would still like her. She sank to the ground and in the corner, you could see a glimpse of a small girl scared and afraid. But then, just as you see that small flicker of hope, the girl gets up, her face holding a dark expression. She opened the letter half expecting it to be some kind of a curse or maybe telling her that she was now expelled. She tried to open the letter carefully. Oh, to hell with it she thought after fidgeting with the letter for a few minutes. She ripped apart the envelope viciously but was also careful so that she could not destroy its contents. After skimming at the letter, her eyes widened. The letter fell to the floor as she put a hand around her face to stop herself from screaming.  
  
Would the scream have been in delight or in horror?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Author's Notes:  
  
How is chapter 1? The horrors, the secrets, the owl. What do they have in common? And just who are those three girls. I'm sure you've guessed the middle one by now after seeing that note. I tried to stop you but no, you just had to read it. It might have been just as well. You would have found out sooner or later. If this story has scared you so much just in this first chapter. I would suggest you close this window and move on to read about more happy things. But if you find it intriguing and hopes to learn more. Then wait a little and keep it in your sight because the next chapter is even more horrible then this.  
  
Now I leave you with this decision.  
  
"Is it the end of the beginning?" or "The beginning of the end?"  
  
J.H. STAR  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review to tell me your opinions!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Letters, answers and secrets ...

Twisted Fates  
  
Chapter 2 - Letters, Answers and Secrets Reveled  
  
I'm glad you're still here. I was afraid that you wouldn't hang on. But, then I always thought you could take this. The story begun unfolding last time but this time, something else will happen to make you truly understand. They will be revealed but each, will not know the other as who they are but as who they were.  
  
~~~~~1~~~~~  
  
Skimming over the letter for some sign, the girl looked horrified as she begun reading it. Soon, after a while, a smile of relief came to her lips. Ah. I guess I am ready the girl thought. She pushed back her brown hair and laid the letter carefully on the bed. Then she walked over to her desk hastily to write a reply. The letter was forgotten on her bed but the moonlight shone in the moon and the letter glowed a light yellow color.  
  
Dear Miss. Granger,  
  
I know you must be wondering right now why I'm writing to you, even though, I agreed to your request to leave Hogwarts because of what had happened. I must urge you to come back now Miss. Granger, I know you feel pain but you must remember who has caused it. The evil one who brought you much pain is succeeding. Many who were once strong like you are not. Miss. Granger, I have full faith in you and I think you are ready to come back. Not only for the school year and for educational purposes but with your help and the help of two others, fate will take its course. Your destiny is waiting and now I want you to embrace it. Although I have strong feelings on this topic, I will let you choose for yourself. You can do it Miss. Granger, if you decide to. Please consider this for it will change the lives of many, although I cannot promise the end will be good but I can promise you that if you decide to return you won't regret it. If you are coming, please arrive four weeks early for a special introduction that I am holding.  
  
Remember this warning. I believe it's of your language.  
  
Isknone Isoluati Kentine Smenthg, Thesna Sheign Skle Skne. Ksow Nkeid Slwoeit Leinskd, Shenkslme Nsewns Leiwoind.  
  
Since you have not chosen to come back in the first place. You will not be in a house anymore. You are not required to do the work but I strongly suggest that you do. Miss. Granger we have selected you to be this year's prefect from your old house. You can deny those responsibilities if you wish to or you can simply be a prefect with your own name and no house to back you up, it's your choice. For the sake of keeping this a secret, I must ask that if you do come back to pretend that you are part your house still. You will have your own dorm and soon, you will understand. I hope to see you soon.  
  
The future is coming and if you avoid this path, It will come back and find you anyways. Though you may want to try,  
  
You can't prevent destiny, Miss. Granger.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Albus Dumboldore  
  
Albus Dumboldore  
  
^^^^^2^^^^^  
  
The girl frowned slightly at the beginning of the letter. She had not seen that Dumboldore wanted her to return so quickly back to the school. Then her expression softened and her eyes widened in surprise. Dumboldore knew what was in the seer's prediction.  
  
Dear Miss. Chang,  
  
I have sent this letter for one purpose only. I wish for you to return to Hogwarts four weeks early if that is possible. This is for a special introduction, which you will find out more about at the school. Please write back to me with your response. I hope you decide to attend. Only a selected few are attending this special - I guess you can call it a "meeting" - occasion. I look forward to seeing you. Please don't forget this message, I think I'm not mistaken to say that you understand the old language.  
  
Isknone Isoluati Kentine Smenthg, Thesna Sheign Skle Skne. Ksow Nkeid Slwoeit Leinskd, Shenkslme Nsewns Leiwoind.  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Albus Dumboldore  
  
Albus Dumboldore  
  
Cho Chang sat back on her bed as she wrote her reply. Yes, this was indeed to be a good year. She just hoped that no more despair would occur and the people she loved would still be alive when it was over.  
  
*****3*****  
  
The girl sat down on the hard surface of the wooden chair. She sighed softly. I hope he lets me go the girl though quietly. The girl sighed again, and then a determined look appeared on her face. If he doesn't let me go, I'll sneak out, by. Floo! the girl thought as a smile came onto her face. She began to write a reply to Dumboldore's letter. It began with.  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
The answer to your question is, yes. I will return to Hogwarts 4 weeks earlier for the "special meeting", I will arrive by Floo on July 28th. My father does not know about this, please do not notify him for I'm afraid that he might forbid me to come. Also, I do understand your meaning. The old language. it's quite - how do I put this - different. I think I understand your meaning but I guess it's different for everyone. I look forward to being back at Hogwarts again. Thank you for inviting me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
~~~~~ ^^^^^ ***** ~~~~~ ^^^^^ *****  
  
The headmaster sat back on his chair in his office. Ah, yes. The letters have arrived he thought. "You have done well Miss. Jewel," the headmaster said.  
  
"Thank you. It was a pleasure. Do you think they'll." the girl trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I think they will come," the headmaster replied.  
  
"But, they're so young. How can they complete the prophecy? I'm not questioning their ability but if they fail. they'll," the girl continued.  
  
"Yes, I will inform them of the consequences before they begin on the journey. You, yourself, my dear are only twenty-two, don't forget that." the headmaster stated.  
  
"I know, I know. I just can't help but feel sorry. But I'm not worried about your choice. You have chosen three fine young girls." the girl said.  
  
"No, it's you who has chosen them. Remember?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"Yes, I was the one who chose them. They are all destined for greatness. Especially the first one. I've watched her closely." the girl stated with a small laugh.  
  
"She is much like you in nature. Miss. Granger is in fact, just like you. After the training starts, you will become good friends," the headmaster said.  
  
"Well, I must fly now. See you later, grandfather," the girl said softly.  
  
"Goodbye, my dear. Please remember to be careful," the headmaster stated.  
  
"I will," and with that, Jewel Dumboldore transformed into a light brown owl with dark brown spots on it's back and flew out of the office.  
  
"It's all coming together, very nicely. You would be proud of her if you could see her now, Annabelle." Dumboldore sighed. His granddaughter was the splitting image of her mother. Her late mother. Annabelle had light brown hair and her dark brown eyes held many mysteries. Jewel was just like her mother in many ways. The way her light brown hair was straight and the way her dark eyes held secrets of their own. Annabelle had Jewel, but Albus had never told Jewel that her mother had another child. After she got away from the abuse of Jewel's late father. She had met a most charming man, and they had another child. The man was Tom Riddle.  
  
. And their child, is the most powerful wizard or witch of all time.  
  
You'll find out who she is later. This secret may surprise you. The most important question here, of course is, whose side is that wizard or witch on. Are they good or evil? Because they bring truth to the saying that one person might tip the scale. One might win the game or lose the game for the team. The winning side will be decided by he/she, for he/she is the most powerful of all.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
The screams. The terror. The curses. She would never forget that night. The night that Voldermort destroyed a part of her soul. A part of her heart. A part of her life.  
  
"Password?" for a moment, the girl seemed confused then she realized what the painting was asking her for, "oh, yes, the password. Charmed three." The painting door swung open.  
  
At least until I'm back in Hogwarts. For it is truly safe from everyone. From evil. From You-know-who. and it's safe from him.  
  
. from my father.  
  
Three girls at three different places. Three different stories. Three different houses.  
  
Their lives will change forever. if they chose it to.  
  
Their fates will be twisted together. Once three now will be one strand. One strand of hope. One strand of life. One chance against evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, what did you think of this chapter. Are you still continuing? Is there suspense? The best storyteller knows how to hook a listener with the first word. To make they thirst for the story, to make them want it so badly. I'm guess, I'm not as good as the person as that great storyteller. Even though I'm not, I hope only for the support of the readers. Please review and give me your opinion below.  
  
I also may not be updating for a while after chapter 3 because I'm busy with a special science project for the next week (4/7 - 4/11). Then after that I'll try to fit in chapters 4 and 5 since I have a week off as spring break. Maybe I'll even fit in chapter 6. Then my science project will continue on for the week after that (4/17 - 2/21). After that's over, I'll have more time to write more. Thanks. I hope you understand for my lack of updates next week.  
  
I also have PSSA is week for the rest of the week. I hope to squeeze in chapter 3 over this weekend but I can't make any promises.  
  
Thanks to all my readers for understanding my dilemma. Don't worry, I'll be back up again soon!  
  
J.H. STAR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Hoping, preparing, and going ...

Twisted Fates  
  
Chapter 3 - Hoping, preparing, and going back to Hogwarts  
  
Glad to see you again. Ah. After that good long sleep last night, are you ready to see more?  
  
~~~~~1~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger got out of bed and did her morning stretches. She was returning to Hogwarts after breakfast. She stood in front of the enchanted mirror wearing only her undergarments. Today is the day. The day I conquer my fears! she thought to herself. Hermione took out a blue blouse and put it on. She left the first two buttons open. "You look fabulous dear. You know, your navy blue skirt, the one that I like, would go great with that blouse," the mirror said after examining Hermione's blouse.  
  
"Thanks, Elle," Hermione replied and begun her search for the navy dress. "Ah. Found it," she acknowledged as she pulled a skirt from inside the closet. She put on the skirt and some black pantyhose. Then the girl walked into the bathroom.  
  
*****3*****  
  
*** There was flowers. everywhere. It was like a dream come true. Thousands of pansies, I remember what I said to him last night. I just love pansies. When I get married, I want a thousand of them. everywhere, a field of pansies. red, blue, violet, yellow, even more. Like looking at a rainbow. I was just saying that. but he did it. He sent pansies to the mansion. Exactly one thousand. everything was so good, but then.  
  
Then, father got home. Need I tell you the rest. Oh, how my heart aches. All those pansies destroyed. and I know now that someday, he'll destroy me just like them. I'm fragile just like them, pretty and tough on the outside, soft on the inside. Vulnerable. It's not good to be vulnerable.  
  
For death is always behind you.  
  
You are not to see that boy again, he says. You are engaged! To one of the son of one of the riches and most powerful pureblood families. He is to be heir. and you shall be heiress.  
  
Yes, I do love someone else. And, yes, I've thought of it. of suicide. To kill myself, that will take away the pleasure he'll get from killing me. All is lost.  
  
At least until I'm back in Hogwarts. For it is truly safe from everyone. From evil. From You-know-who. and it's safe from him.  
  
. from my father. ***  
  
^^^^^2^^^^^ July 8th - Hogwarts  
  
"Ah, Miss. Chang. Nice to see that you have arrived." Dumboldore said. Cho Chang had just stumbled out of the fireplace in his office. She coughed a few times then brushed the dark ash on parts of her clothing.  
  
"Professor Dumboldore. Good. good morning. Am I too early?" Cho asked softly.  
  
"No, no. You're just on time. The others haven't arrived yet, but they will be here soon -- I'm sure of it." Dumboldore replied. "Now, leave your bags here, the house elves will attend to them." He gestured to the vacant spot outside his office. "Follow me. I'll take you to your dorm. It's not by house since only a few are attending, you will all share a dorm." Cho Chang followed Dumboldore as they walked silently down the halls of the magical school. Hogwarts. the familiar smells filled Cho's lungs. Her parents had been happy when she had told them the news, yes, indeed. They wanted her to have the best and knew that it was a place of safety for the coming year.  
  
"Here we are." Professor Dumboldore stopped in front of a painting.  
  
"Oh, the painting is it of." Cho began.  
  
"The painting is of my daughter, yes." Dumboldore stated.  
  
"I'm sorry. professor." Cho said. She had mentioned a touchy subject.  
  
"Well. No need to be sorry. In fact, there's not much to be sorry for. The password is charmed three," Dumboldore said. "I have to go now, the other girls should arrive soon."  
  
"Yes, professor. Thank you," Cho said cheerfully.  
  
"You're welcome," Dumboldore said as he backed away from the painting and left. Cho stood for a moment, admiring the features of the lady in the painting. She had long light brown hair that was wavy but her eyes. they where an intense dark cinnamon color. They drew you in and had you wanting to find out the mystery behind those eyes. The girl smiled down and Cho.  
  
"You must be the one. oh yes. Father told me about you. Charmed to meet you, Miss. Chang." The girl examined Cho carefully looking almost into her soul with her beautiful eyes, "Password?"  
  
"Password?" for a moment, Cho seemed confused then she realized what the painting was asking her for, "oh, yes, the password. Charmed three." The painting door swung open.  
  
~~~~~1~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked into the living room of her apartment. She sighed into the empty room. Her apartment was empty, with the exception of her new owl, Marie, and her cat, Felix. Her cat ran up to her and meowed loudly asking for food. Hermione smiled knowingly. Opening a can of cat food on the counter, she looked at the cat in a loving way. The cat gave off a meow that seemed to say: I miss them too. Don't worry, we'll get through this.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Now if I had your attitude about everything, life would be grand." But it isn't, she reminded herself inside her head. Nothing is every grand. especially not life. she thought bitterly. She set down the food and the cat walked over slowly. Hermione watched as the black cat sniffed at the food as if asking her "What the heck is this stuff?" She looked sternly at the cat "Felix, eat it. It's food." The cat stared at her with a look that said this gunk is what you call food. I'd like to see you eat it. But after seeing Hermione's look, the cat ate noisily.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch. Then she broke down. Tears began slipping down her rosy cheeks. The perfect color between being too pale and too tan. Mom. Dad. I wish.. I wish you were here. Hermione thought as more tears came down softly. "No. NO! I can't do this. I promised myself. I haven't cried since the accident and I won't cry now. I WON'T CRY, NOW!" she said loudly trying to convince herself. The kitten had finished with the can and was now at her feet meowing affectionately. trying to keep her calm.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs. "Mom! Dad! They're here! Everywhere!" Hermione shouted. But she was too late. She saw them. in the living room. Her parents. The death-eaters. Killing. The curses. The screams. She had managed to escape. They saw her and were coming but then they stopped. This was their first mistake, she decided. She whipped out her wand. Stunning all the death-eaters at once took a lot out of her. She stopped then with a small pop, apparrated out.  
  
She stumbled on the street. She was out. She was free. She had abandoned her parents. Even though she knew she was adopted, she loved her parents so much.  
  
The screams. The terror. The curses. She would never forget that night. The night that Voldermort destroyed a part of her soul. A part of her heart. A part of her life.  
  
Hermione was panting hard as she ran down the street. Safety. She tried to apparrate somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Somewhere like.  
  
Like Hogwarts. But everyone knew you couldn't apparrate to Hogwarts. She ran over to the street. She recognized this. It was her aunt's street. Her aunt. She ran down in search of the right house. Number 223. What would she tell them? How would she tell them? These thought flashed through her mind quickly but she pushed it all aside and knocked on the door. Her aunt opened. "Hermione. Dear. What are you doing here? Why, are you ok? You look exhausted. What happened?" her aunt questioned. Her aunt was the only one besides her in the family who knew magic. Her aunt was adopted too. She stumbled into the door before fainting.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Tears were threatening to spill as she remembered that night. She let out a sigh and wrote swiftly on a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Aunt Maggie,  
  
Dumboldore had requested for me to return to Hogwarts for a special meeting in two days. I have decided to go. Even though I told you that I wasn't returning, I have changed my mind. Please ask Jules to take care of my apartment.  
  
---- Jules was Aunt Maggie's daughter ---  
  
I will send money for rent every month. Take great care. I'll miss you and Jules dearly. I might return for winter break. Looking forward to see you again!  
  
Bye. Owl me often. Tell Jules, I'll miss her.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. You still have the key right. If you don't, owl me and I'll send it to you.  
  
*****3*****  
  
"Stop! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! STOP! Stop! stop. stop. please. please. oh daddy.. please." the girl whimpered. The man looked at her with his evil eye.  
  
"YOU - YOU DISOBEYED ME! ARE YOU STILL SEEING THAT BOY!!!" the man shouted loudly. "AND DON"T CALL ME DADDY. CALLING ME THAT IS A WEAKNESS. US PARKINSONS DON'T NEED WEAKNESS. WE DON'T NEED WIMPS LIKE YOU. I OUGHT TO KILL YOU NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't see him again. no, no. I'm not. I'm not. I told him to leave me alone. I told him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. he. he. please. please stop. please" the girl begged as tears rolled down her eyes. In the red glow of the room you could see multiple bruises on her arms and legs.  
  
"WELL. I BETTER NOT FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN LYING. OR YOU'LL REGRET IT. NOW SCRAM!!!" the man shouted as his eyes began twitching. The girl ran out of the room in the direction her father had pointed to. She ran into her own room. Into the comforting, familiar presence. Tears rolled down her eyes. She started crying hard. Sobs were hear but they were quiet enough that the sound wouldn't be hear outside of the room.  
  
A woman ran into the room. "Oh, my darling. Precious. Are you ok?" the woman asked softly. The girl could only nod weakly. The woman took the girl into her arms, "my poor baby. Don't provoke him, darling. He's a caring man, but he just doesn't care for weakness." the woman smiled, "forgive him. ok. For me. Don't fight back. Your father loves you very." but she was cut off.  
  
"If he loves me then why are there bruises all over my body? Why am I crying? Mother. it's always the same routine. He hits me. Tells me I'm a "weakness", a no good bi.bitch. oh mother. You have to leave. You have to. He's abusing you too isn't he." the girl accused.  
  
"No. of course not. Your father isn't abusing me. You just have to understand. He's under a lot of pressure from the dark lord and everything is going so quickly." The woman smiled. I love you, my Pansy. My hope. I just wish he was as caring with you as when he is with me. George why can't you see you're hurting her so. I know you are just trying to toughen her up, but she's breaking up inside. A broken up daughter is the last thing that you need, show her the love you show me. But things are never the way you want them to be.the woman thought.  
  
Pansy looked on ahead with a determined face. "Mother. You can go now. I'm find. Just remember. I love you. Goodbye." Pansy's mother walked out of the room. I'm escaping now. I'm escaping today. I'm going to floo soon. Floo. I'll get to Hogwarts. Safety. Everything will be find. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow. July 8th. the girl thought happily. She lied back onto her bed thinking thought of the great moments to come and the safety that will be with her once she was inside the walls of Hogwarts.  
  
Safe.  
  
Wanted.  
  
And maybe, just maybe,  
  
Loved.  
  
######################################################################## Preview of chapter 4/5:  
  
The three girls looked at each other. "You want us to work together?" they all said at the same time.  
  
"It's your choice. You can back out if you want." Dumboldore said. "A lot is resting on your shoulders. In fact the fate of the wizarding and human world."  
  
The three looked at each other. "I'll do it," Hermione Granger said softly and stepped forward.  
  
"Well, I can do anything that Granger can. I'm in," Pansy sneered at Hermione. Hermione gave Pansy a cold stare.  
  
"Since everyone else in doing this, I guess I'm in too!" Cho Change said with a serene voice.  
  
"Well done girls. You have past the first test. You will be trained by my granddaughter, Jewel Dumboldore," Dumboldore stated.  
  
Hermione did a kick flip in the air and landed gracefully. "You ready," she asked and motioned Pansy towards her with her hands.  
  
"I'm as ready as I've ever been." Pansy said with a smile. She got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Good. This is your first official fighting test. Remember there are no winners or losers, it's just a match as practice. Or if you might, for stretching. This will review the lesson of defending yourself without a wand or weapon," Jewel stated and moved back to join Cho in the stands. "Ready. Fight!" The two girls bowed and were ready to start.  
  
########################################################################  
  
************************************************************************ Author's Notes:  
  
So, what did you think of this chapter? There's going to be a lot more action coming up. The readers play a key role in this story. You'll soon understand what I mean in the coming chapters. Meanwhile here's a clue:  
  
"You are the soul person that can help them. You are the one to bring the three together and if you decide to continue this journey, good and evil things will be met by our three "heroines" - if you must call them that. Keep reading on and let the story of the past live. Don't forget you have chosen these doors, you have entered, and now you must finish what you have begun. The past is calling to you and you are the key to the future. You are the light and the hope that this story will be made known to the world. This is vital in your time, vital for your world's survival for history always repeats itself.  
  
Don't forget, the end is coming and without your help.  
  
.all will be lost"  
  
J.H. STAR  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I also may not be updating for a while after chapter 3 because I'm busy with a special science project for the this week (4/7 - 4/11). Then after that I'll try to fit in chapters 4 and 5 since I have a week off as spring break. Maybe I'll even fit in chapter 6. Then my science project will continue on for the week after that (4/17 - 2/21). After that's over, I'll have more time to write more. Thanks. I hope you understand for my lack of updates this week.  
  
REVIEW!!!! Please to let me know your opinions! 


End file.
